A broken girls past
by MonkeyGirl13
Summary: Exile is the most experianced female Ghost agent there is. So when Hesh Walker needs her help to find his captured brother Logan will there be a new trust formed or will it all go up in flames? I do not own COD only my ocs. Please read and review no slash this is my first COD fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own COD only my oc Exile I am so syced for the next ghost by the way I literally thought of this last night and jotted notes down so anyway enjoy.

Thunder crashed through the sky lightning light the area of trees up for a second and for that second a figure could be seen. The figure crouched in the small amount of trees it could find listening in to the target. The figure was slim and small the figure was a girl she wore all black and had two guns on her belt and a sharp knife as well on her belt lastly she had a black mask on with white paint in the shape of a skull. She belonged to a group called Ghosts they were recently fighting against a man called Rorke who had captured Hesh Walker's younger brother last time they saw him. Slilenty moving forward she edged closer to where the main communication area was she silently entered the communication area where she saw a man leaning back on his chair in front of a large computer. When she got behind him she wrapped her gloved hand around his mouth stopping him from screaming and slashed the knife against his throat silencing him fully. Pushing him aside she began looking in the computer until she found the information she needed as soon as she downloaded the information the door opened making her run to the window grabbing her gun she used the butt of the gun to smash the window so she was able to slip through as she hit the floor she placed her finger to her com.

"Kick I need my exfile now I have the information" she ran to the cliff where a helicopter hovered enough for her to jump on as they left Kick asked her.

"So you got everything Exile?" The latter pulled off her mask to reveal a slim porcelain white face and light blue eyes with short brown hair she nodded whilst showing the downloader. After several hours they came to the Ghost base Exile immediately walked to up to Hesh, Hesh wanted to find his younger brother since the day he lost him he felt it was his fault that Logan was taken so when he was made captain he focused all attention that was spare on Logan. Exile placed the downloader in the computer and read out the important information out loud.

"Prisoner Logan W is to be moved to the main base in the Amazon at these coordinates on the 5th of April" Hesh smiled at turned to Exile saying.

"Okay Exile you and Riley are coming with me to get Logan back we set off tonight"


	2. Chapter 2

The trio moved through the deep Amazon jungle Hesh moved a bush back and revealed a large base slinking back quickly as a search light shined on the trio. Hesh turned to Exile and handed her a small screen and ordered.

"Okay Exile send Riley to scout ahead" grabbing the screen she moved Riley forward slowly watching the enemy's ahead moving his hand forward he spoke again. "Wait I'm detecting multiple tangos call Riley back we'll go in silently" after Riley came back Exile and Hesh placed on their Ghost masks and snuck in slowly until they found an area where the door suddenly opened with two guards following Rorke who threw his hands down in anger snapping.

"He is so stubborn! Well I'll break him one way or another" he then left leaving the two guards to guard the door. As Rorke left Exile and Hesh grabbed the two guards and slit their throats and threw them into the bush's. Pulling out there rifles they placed the silencers on the tips of them and ran in until they came to a large steel door. Hesh reluctantly opened the door but quickly pulled back gasping at the sight he saw his brother his arms chained to the wall his face bloody and his top also covered in blood Exile placed a reassuring hand on Hesh's shoulder. Hesh drew a quick breath before running in followed by Exile he kneeled to his brother the latter looking up before asking.

"Who are you?" His eyes bruised Hesh removed his mask saying.

"It's me Logan" looking shocked he asked in shock.

"Hesh?" Hesh leaned in giving his brother a hug before looking to Exile and spoke.

"Exile pick the lock to the shackles then were getting out of here" after a few minutes of Exile picking the locks they were out Exile pulled out her rifle as Hesh wrapped Logans arm around his shoulder holding him up. They soon are walking down the hallway to the exit. "Exile scout ahead and make sure were in the clear" Exile ran down the hall as Hesh held up his brother he spoke. "Ya now I really missed you if I had just kept my guard up none of this would of happened" Logan seemed to smile saying.

"Don't say that it was not your fault I was captured don't ever think that besides I didn't have my guard up either" after several moments of silence Logan asked Hesh. "So who's the new girl?"

"She's been with the Ghosts for years at least two years before we joined. Why?" Logan looked down slightly blushing.

"No-no reason" they suddenly heard Exile from the exit.

"Hesh you need to see this" they walked faster to see a group of Federation soldiers all aiming guns at there heads Exile held her gun up pointing it at Rorke who was in the centre Exile talked back to Hesh saying. "Hesh I can hit Rorke in head but we won't get out of this. Orders?" He looked at Rorke who was smiling at them then to Logan who was still holding onto Hesh's shoulder before saying.

"Exile... Lower your weapon" after she lowered her weapon Rorke spoke.

"I guess your father did teach you something Hesh take all of them to my personal quarters"


	3. Chapter 3

Logan, Hesh and Exile were all sat on chairs there hands tied behind their backs and Hesh had to think to himself '_h__a deja vu' _Rorke walked up to them saying.

"Ah the two Walker brothers together at last" he turned to Exile who unlike Logan and Hesh was still wearing her mask. "As for you I don't know you I wonder what pretty face is under that mask" he reached his hand and grabbed the edge of the mask peeling it up slowly when Logan suddenly snapped.

"Leave her alone!" Everyone looked at Logan Rorke walked up to him leaning toward his face.

"Oh so he still has some fire in him" suddenly Rorke punched him in his stomach making Logan lean forward in pain. "Looks like I'll have to dampen the flame again" as Rorke was looking in the opposite direction Exile had managed to stand and quickly changed knocking Rorke over turning to the two brothers she yelled.

"Go! Run!" Hesh cut his and Logan's bonds but before they left they looked back seeing Exile kick Rorke in the gut she turned again yelling. "GO! NOW!" They turned and ran well limped and ran to the jungle Logan yelling.

"We have to go back" Hesh turned back they were now far enough to stop he said softly.

"Your injured we need to wait tuntil your healed then we will rescue her" Logan almost glared at Hesh snapping.

"By then she might be dead" Hesh placed his hand on his younger brothers shoulder saying.

"This may sound harsh but we need to take that risk" back where Exile was she watched as they left completely before turning just only a second to late as the butt of Rorke's gun hit her head making her hit her head on the floor but before she felt unconscious she saw a man pick her up and carry her away.


	4. Chapter 4

It has been a week since Exile sacrificed herself for Logan and Hesh by now Logan had fully healed and only had a few cuts and bruises. Hesh, Logan, Keegan and Merrick left to rescue her. Conveniently they had not moved her away and was easy to access Hesh and Keegan stood out watching out for Merrick and Logan as they entered the prison hold Logan shuddered as memory's replayed in his head Merrick saw this and asked.

"Hey Logan you okay?" Logan looked to Merrick nodding.

"Yeah let's just get Exile out of here" as they charged in they saw a man stab a knife into her arm making her scream in pain Logan raised the gun and shot the man in the head. As he slumped to the ground they saw Exile had her face showing she was sweating and next to the chair she was tied to was her mask and other tortures instruments Merrick cut her free whilst Logan helped her up. They soon regrouped and went to the chopper. A few hours later Exile woke up in a hospital bed her wounds wrapped in bandages she looked to the door as it opened letting Logan in holding a group of roses smiling he walked up to her handing her the flowers saying. "Here you any better?" She smiled nodding smelling the flowers. Logan sat next to her sighing he carried on. "Thanks Exile by the way you know for sacrificing yourself I really appreciate you doing that for me and my brother" Exile looked at the flowers then Logan saying.

"Ellie" looking up in shock Logan asked.

"What?" Sighing she spoke again her throat horse from not talking.

"My real name is Ellie I only tell people my real name if I trust them as well as my past" he looked shocked at what she was saying.

"You really trust me that much?" She simply nodded head and began.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N by the way this is in Exile's (or Ellie's) P.O.V oh and **_italics is the past _**and **normal speaking is the present.

_I joined the Ghosts 1 year ago my brother was 18 when he joined even though I joined at 15 I still have a lot of training on this day I woke up to see my brother shaking me awake. My brother was tall and muscular he had brown shaved hair and blue eyes I smiled as he looked at me saying._

_"Welcome sleeping beauty" I chuckled at my brothers comment and greeted him._

_"Good morning Sammy" he__ turned to me saying. _

_"Hey dad wanted to see you" as I got up I looked in the mirror I saw a 16 year old staring back I had medium length hair with bright blue eyes our mother died giving birth to me so we never saw her but my dad always says I got my beauty from her. I wore a long army print jacket with a black tank top underneath and a pair of cargo pants with army boots. I went to my dad's office and entered there was one thing I forgot to mention it's that my father is the captain of this group of Ghosts I walked up to dad and asked._

_"Hey did you want to see me?" Turning around he saw me then nodding._

_"Yes you see I have a feeling that we have a traitor in our midst" I was shocked but listened as he carried on. "You see Jeremy Fisher disappeared last night with no missions or work we fear that he has betrayed us. I want you to take a team and find him and if he has said anything to the enemy find out how much" just as I went to leave a small black orb rolled in I pointed my rifle at the black sphere waiting when a green gas exploded from the orb as it hit me I began feeling dizzy and soon the gun dropped from my hands as I fell to the floor hearing my dad yell my name. I looked up and saw a man with a gas mask on run in and grab me flinging me over his shoulder. I slightly woke up my vision blurry as I saw I was flung over someone's shoulder I looked up slightly to see Sammy push against the soldiers trying to get to me the soldiers saying._

_"Get back" I heard Sammy growl as he snapped._

_"Not happening" as I blacked out I heard several guns firing and before I fell unconscious I heard my brother yeling "ELLIE!". I felt my self being slapped as I woke up when I found out I had just been slapped across the face. I looked up as I saw my dad his hands tied behind his back as were mine my dad growled at the man who just slapped me._

_"Don't you dare touch my daughter you son of a bitch" suddenly a voice rose behind us looking back I saw a tall strong built man walk up to us he wore a black bandana and had brown eyes he smiled saying._

_"Now Lewis what kind of language are you teaching your daughter?" I saw him look at me before turning to the both of us saying. "Now isn't this nice a little family bonding time but Lewis you seem to be missing someone a son maybe" dad growled at the man snarling._

_"What have you done to my son Rorke?" Rorke smiled turning to the man that hit me saying._

_"Why doesn't my newest recruit tell you" I turned to see the man pull off his mask dad I snarled in anger._

_"Jeremy Fisher?! You traitor" he smiled almost in pride whilst saying._

_"Ghost member Samuel was resisting so he had to be silenced. Permanently." I gasped in shock asking.  
_

_"how could you just betray your own team like that?" Jeremy turned to me saying our name like it was a bad word._

_"you really think I would ever want to join a team like Ghosts you lot never offered me anything whereas the Federation offered me so much more" Jeremy was then ordered to leave the room._

_"Now why don't you tell me where Elias is before anyone else gets hurt" dad glared at him saying back._

_"I will never tell you Rorke" Rorke smiled saying._

_"I was hoping you would say that because now I can use my more persuasive techniques" he suddenly pulled a gun out and shot me in my side hitting into my skin making me scream in pain._

Logan: "he shot you in your side to maybe it's a signature move"

Ellie/Exile: "yeah I guess it is"

_I heard my dad yell my name as I began to breath deeply._

_"Ellie, Ellie look at me don't go to sleep" I heard Rorke speak._

_"Oh if anything she'll need all the rest she can get to get through what I have planned also my men have fought good today they deserve a reward" I felt Rorke's hand on my cheek until my dad snapped._

_"Get your fucking hands off her you bastard!" Rorke looked at my dad before he punched him across the face using this distraction I got up and swung my leg at Rorke's side but he saw me coming as he grabbed my leg then straightening it out before kneeing it making a loud crack come from my leg he then shoved me to the floor. My dad charged at him but Rorke grabbed his gun and fired five hits in chest dad landed next to me he smiled and said. "I'm sorry my little Ellie I'm sorry" suddenly a shot went through his head and I was lifted from the ground and dragged away. I was dragged through the hallway by a guard my mouth now had black tape on it because of me biting another soldier suddenly I heard the guard chock turning I saw a knife lodged in throat as I fell to the floor I felt someone catch me looking up I saw this man wore a Ghost mask. He pulled the tape from my mouth and picked me up and carried me to a helicopter laying me on a stretcher and putting pressure on the gun wound._

_When I woke up I saw a man walk in he introduced himself as Elias and he then asked for my name I thought for a minute before saying._

_"Exile"_


End file.
